La última noche de calma
by xDrizzle
Summary: Relato de aquel conocido y trillado momento en el que Ron saca a bailar a Hermione durante la boda de Bill y Fleur, la última noche en que pudieron estar tranquilos.


_Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K Rowling, sin embargo, el escrito no es suyo._

* * *

><p>La canción que sonaba era exactamente lo que a él le daba miedo bailar. Era una de aquellas en la que los ritmos eran sumamente activos, enérgicos y hasta tropicales a los cuales temía sinceramente, porque según Ron una gotera era, francamente, más rítmica que él.<p>

Pero los celos se habían apoderado de él, incluso la estupidez, al dejar a Harry solo en una mesa, disfrazado de pariente lejano de los Weasley y sin ninguno de ellos alrededor para hacerle compañía. Como si ya no fuera suficiente el estar en una boda en la cual no quería estar para más encima tener que pasarla solo y en compañía de aquel búlgaro pedante.

Ron hizo una nota mental: pedirle disculpas a Harry más tarde.

Aunque ella podría haberse negado, ¿no? La culpa era de ambos. De él por casi tironearla a la pista y de ella por tomar su mano y avanzar rápidamente tras él.

Cuando se mezclaron entre las otras parejas que bailaban animosamente y estuvo frente a Hermione los dos comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la canción, mirándose los pies. Él aún no soltaba su mano pero estaba un tanto incómodo. ¿Y si la soltaba y ya no sabían cómo bailar? Definitivamente no era lo mismo bailar con una chica como Hermione a bailar con sus tías o Ginny. Se le pusieron las orejas coloradas en cuanto se dio cuenta que aquel último pensamiento había sonado en su cabeza con la voz de Fred y George, con aquel típico tono burlesco que solían utilizar los gemelos con él.

Hermione tenía una pequeña sonrisa grabada en el rostro, como si se estuviera conteniendo la risa por algo. Él se sintió más estúpido. ¿Se burlaba de él y su horrible forma de bailar? Y decidiendo que no podía hacer nada por mejorar, pero sí por hacerla reír, se animó y tiró de su otra mano, quedando enlazados firmemente mientras se movía de forma graciosa, haciéndola soltar enormes carcajadas. La giró para un lado y para el otro; ella le seguía el juego riendo divertida y lo hacía girar a él también de vez en cuando.

No se dieron cuenta, pero pasaron por lo menos tres canciones girando y bailando horriblemente en la mitad de la pista.

Hermione se estaba divirtiendo como no creía que lo haría. No era que disfrutara de bailar porque según ella tampoco lo hacía muy bien, pero estaba pasándolo maravillosamente. Se había olvidado de Harry; la última vez que lo había visto conversaba aún con Viktor así que probablemente estaba aburrido. Soltó una risa al pensar en ello y suspiró.

Ron la miró arqueando una ceja.

—¿Cansada? —le peguntó, luciendo muy deseoso de que ella se negara, así que eso hizo.

—Para nada —le contestó, sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros. La canción volvió a cambiar por otra del mismo estilo, se rieron de nuevo y Ron se atrevió a poner una mano en la cintura de Hermione.

Ella ocupó la mano que había dejado suelta en sostenerse del hombro de él, mientras sentía sus mejillas colorarse y no a causa del ajetreo del baile, sino de la cercanía de su mejor amigo. Ron la miró a los ojos, tímidamente, como si esperara un regaño y ella le sonrió. Cuando él estuvo más relajado, siguieron moviéndose al ritmo de la música, sólo que un poco menos brusco que antes.

Su otra mano, la que no sujetaba la delgada cinturita de ella, sujetaba firmemente su mano, entrelazaron los dedos y Hermione suspiró abiertamente, cubriéndose el rostro con el hombro de él, ocultando la sonrisa que se había asomado casi sin querer.

La música volvió a cambiar, esta vez a una melodía más lenta y Ron se sintió aún más nervioso que antes. Si no sabía bailar música movida y tropical, menos sabía bailar vals o cosas por el estilo. Hermione continuaba recostada en su hombro y entonces decidió que debía probarse. A lo mejor, conseguía hacerla reír nuevamente.

Soltó sus dedos entrelazados y ella le miró de inmediato, asustada, pero se apuró a coger con esa mano también su cintura y tirarla con suavidad un poquito más cerca. Ella volvió a sonreír, de esa forma tan delicada suya, como si se castigara por hacerlo y subió la mano que le había quedado libre hasta el otro hombro de él.

Como si de imanes se tratase se pegaron sus frentes y se sonrieron. Hermione sintió el aliento tibio de él chocar contra su boca debido a la cercanía y sintió que no iba a pasar de esa noche. Que se besarían por fin, que después de tanto tiempo esquivando sus sentimientos se atrevería a abrirlos y dejar que ellos se apoderaran de su corazón y su cuerpo.

Veía en los ojos de Ron el anhelo y el entusiasmo, y pedía a quien sea que la escuchase, que estuviese pensando lo mismo. Que aunque ella no sea tan linda como el montón de primas y parientes de Fleur, o tan accesible como su ex novia, o tan…agradable y simpática como otras chicas, él desease estar con ella. Porque no es tonta, y sabe que a Ron ella le produce algo, exactamente qué es, no lo sabe, pero se pone rojo cuando ella se atreve a ponerse de puntitas y darle un beso en la cara, un corto y tímido beso en la cara. Y sabe que jamás se puso colorado con ninguno de los profundos y apasionados besos de Lavender.

Se ha dado cuenta que Ron moría de celos al ver a Viktor en la entrada, y que cuando el búlgaro le guiñó un ojo diciéndole que se acercaba para sacarla a bailar, él no dudo en alejarla lo más que pudiera de su único pretendiente.

Ron, que ha estado tan atento todo el verano en cargar sus libros, abrirle las puertas y dejarla entrar primero; consolarla cuando le contaba sus penas, demostrándole ser muchísimo más sensible de lo que ella jamás imaginó que podría ser, y sobre todo haciéndola reír. Era como si se hubiese empeñado en decirle cosas endemoniadamente simpáticas que la obligaban a soltar carcajadas en los momentos precisos. Cuando era de noche y comenzaba a ponerse triste, a preguntarse por sus padres, por Harry, por el destino en general, aparecía él, como llamado por una fuerza superior con alguna historia tonta o un chiste corto que la hacía reírse y olvidar el problema.

Por eso lo quería tanto.

Amarró sus manos detrás del cuello de Ron y él hizo lo mismo detrás de su cintura. Estaba tan cómoda y tan tranquila que se había olvidado de estar alerta, de sostener su varita cerca. Sentía la nariz de Ron chocando con la suya y estaba volviéndose loca por un beso. Él se alejó de ella un poco, sintiendo exactamente el mismo deseo y buscó a Harry con la mirada. Lo vieron hablando con la tía Muriel y un señor que ella reconoció rápidamente. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse la decepción estaba plagada en ellos.

Hermione se recriminó por llevar tanto rato deseando con todas sus fuerzas un beso de Ron cuando tenía que desear muchísimas otras cosas; él pareció pensar lo mismo, sin embargo, llevándole la contra a lo que su cabeza pensaba la acercó más, apretándola completamente, sintiendo su pecho chocar con el de ella y bajó sus labios hasta posarlos en la borde de la boca de Hermione. Ella le contestó el beso de igual forma y cuando pudieron volver a mirarse a los ojos, soltaron una risita y asintieron con la cabeza.

Se querían, y de cierta forma, lo sabían, pero querían con tamañas fuerzas, enormes e igualmente importantes a Harry y a sus familias. Habían hecho un pacto, de esos que no se rompían y liberarían con Harry a la tierra mágica del yugo de las tinieblas y el mal.

Ron volvió a sujetar con sus manos la cintura de Hermione y se permitió hundir su rostro en el cuello de ella. Por su parte, ella enredó sus dedos entre el cabello rojizo y mal peinado de él, sumiéndose en un abrazo desesperado por la compañía del otro.

Esa era probablemente la última noche de calma. La última noche en la que podrían abrazarse y disfrutar del calor, el olor, el cariño que desbordaba el uno por el otro.

Ron se puso a pensar en que nunca antes había querido a una persona que no fuera de su familia tanto como quería a Hermione. Que va… si hasta la quería muchísimo más que a Percy. O no, la quería diferente. Casi igual que a todos sus pelirrojos parientes. Era como… si tuviera que colocarla en una escala, la pondría tan alto como mamá y papá, pero en una diferente, en una en la que no había más gente ocupando esa escala, una en la que estaba ella sola, como reinando su corazón por completo.

Pensó en que odiaba a Voldemort con todas sus fuerzas, odiaba que el destino y esa estúpida profecía hayan convertido a Harry en el elegido. Adoraba a Harry como su hermano, su mejor amigo y odiaba verlo sufrir. Jamás deseó no haber sido amigo de él o no haberlo conocido, pero sí que le hubiese gustado que esa extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo estuviera lejos, muy lejos de su frente; que Harry, siendo sólo Harry pudiese estar junto a ellos, bailando con su hermana a su costado sin tener que disculparse por romperle el corazón.

Deseó poder hacer lo mismo con Hermione, tenerla para él sin tener que temer porque un jodido mago sin escrúpulos pretendiera arrebatársela sin siquiera preguntar, pretendiera destruir sus vidas y hacerse del estúpido poder.

Lo odiaba de una manera profunda, casi con las mismas fuerzas con que amaba a toda su familia, a Hermione y a Harry. Incluso a Percy, el cual últimamente era merecedor de un cariño más obligatorio que natural. Aquel cariño que tienes impregnado en el corazón simplemente por saber que aquel sujeto pertenece a su familia. Incluso así quiere a Percy, aunque sea un poquito.

La música cambió nuevamente, de forma inesperada, haciendo dar un salto a Hermione que se había recostado en el pecho de él y suspiraba con tranquilidad. Se miraron y volvieron a sonreírse, comenzaron nuevamente con sus bailes tontos y sus vueltas sin sentido y no tardaron en empezar a reírse como locos de nuevo.

—Voy por ponche y descansamos un poco ¿sí? —le dijo Ron, luego de un rato, al oído para que lo escuchara y ella se estremeció de volver a sentirlo tan cerca. Asintió e imitándolo se puso de puntitas y le respondió al oído

—Estaré junto a Harry, por allá…—le indicó donde su disfrazado amigo estaba sentado, con el rostro acongojado. Él asintió y antes de irse le dio un beso en la mejilla. Dejándola colorada y con el corazón latiendo rapidísimo.

Hermione se fue junto a Harry y le informó que Ron pronto volvería con los vasos recién entonces percatándose de que sus tacones le hacían doler los pies y que probablemente tendría calambres en la noche.

Pero Ron no llegó con el ponche. No tuvo calambres esa noche precisamente por sus tacones y no llegó a besarlo tampoco.

El patronus de Kingsley apareció en mitad de la fiesta, anunciando así que la seguridad de La Madriguera era absolutamente nula a partir de ahora y que en ese momento terminaba la última noche de tranquilidad.

Tomó con fuerza su bolsito de cuentas, su varita y la mano de Harry. Y gritó con toda su alma el nombre de Ron, mientras Harry a su lado lanzaba hechizos por doquier para protegerlos. Cuando sintió copas quebrarse y la mano firme de Ron sobre su otro brazo, pudo sentirse un poco más tranquila, cerró los ojos y se concentro en el primer lugar que se le ocurrió, y apretando las manos firmes de sus dos mejores amigos, desapareció.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi there. <strong>Quería hacer mi versión de este momento taaaaaaaan trillado - por ser tan hermoso, obvio - y los hice bailar UNA sola canción lenta porque era una boda y en las bodas se pone música rápida y feliz. Y también porque se pasa de cliché que salgan a bailar y justo suene una música lenta. Además que bailaron mucho rato muertos de risa y eso me gustó escribirlo porque...¡SON MEJORES AMIGOS! Uno baila así con sus amigos, ¿cierto? Además que cuando Hermione llega donde Harry estaba muerta por tanto bailar, jiji *cejitas provocativas* Ya, ¡me alargué terriblemente!

**Gracias por leer, chao :)**


End file.
